Nothing To Lose OneShot
by yamisangel101
Summary: She was the girl of my dreams. The distant dreams of course. The worst part? She doesn't even know I exist... until now. Now Rated M. Femme Slash!


**Disclaimer:**** I do **_**not**_** own any characters, games or anything associated with the 'Dead or Alive' franchise. Nor do I claim to own it.**

**(A/N: I checked to see if there were any stories of this pairing, but I then realized that there weren't, so I guess that me writing this, makes me rather special, does it not? Aha, well I do hope you read on and enjoy it! Oh, and I just thought that I'd try my hand at something new, just to change things up a little bit. So please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions. Also any constructive critism that you could give would be nice. ^_^; )**

**Full Summary: **_She was the girl of my dreams. The distant dreams of course. The worst part? She doesn't even know I exist... until now. Rated T. Femme Slash!_

**Warnings: Femme Slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. There's no need to flame just because it's a 'femme slash' fanfic. Oh, and this is set within the 'Dead or Alive Xtreme 2' game, where the chosen character arrives at 'New Zack Island'. Just so you know and I don't feel like a moron aha.**

**Nothing To Lose  
One Shot**

Whatever happens at 'New Zack Island' is bound to stay at 'New Zack Island' right? Well, for my own sanity, I dearly hoped so. I'm only eighteen and well, I decided that it was high time I needed a bit of a vacation, from my own family back home. Just some new scenery, new experiences to happen while being here.

Of course something did happen, something quite unexpected.

I was walking along the pool and had even situated myself just so with my legs dangling in the water, when I had noticed the most beautiful blond, 'Southern Belle' sitting over at one of the vacant tables perched around the pool area. It wasn't until my eyes met up with hers, that I felt this strange, rather hot feeling if you will, going through my entire being. Only _she_ made me feel this way. None of the other girls did, and I even befriended them, well, except Christie, she'd rather be by herself. For reasons known to her I suppose.

But me? I didn't like to be alone and I'd rather not be. "Were you eyein' me?" She asked me suddenly, which sent my thoughts for a spin. Last time I checked, she was father away from where I was sitting, letting my feet hang over the pool side. I never should have glanced at her as longingly as I had. Now I was surely in trouble! Oh what have I done? "Calm down, it's just some humor. I'm Tina but of course you already knew that. Did you just arrive on the island?" I tried to make eye contact, but everything about her intimidated me. Even her sweet southern accent made my heart shake and quake with fear.

"Y – yeah. I did. Maybe an hour or so ago." I told her truthfully. I couldn't explain why, but the way the sunlight glistened off of her blond hair and clearly American bathing suit made me genuinely smile. There was nothing wrong with being patriotic, but when it made you look even better, then it was all for a cause, An excellent cause actually.

Her eyes narrowed to mine as she kneeled down and handed me a small folded up piece of paper. "Don't be late." She whispered in my ear, her hot breath upon my skin making me shudder with lust. How could she tease me incredibly and not even notice? Or perhaps she did notice? Well whatever the case was, I blushed hard. I watched her walk away, her hips swinging in perfect rhythm as she walked away. Probably headed to some volleyball match. I took this moment to unfold the little note that she had given me.

_Gemstone Suite – room 233 on the second floor. Be there. ;)_

Oh boy, she actually gave me the specific location of her hotel suite and everything? Well, if that didn't increase my heart rate, I had no idea what so ever as to what would. Maybe tonight, after dreams and wishes upon stars, I could truly tell her how I felt? I lifted my legs up out of the pool and realized that I'd need to get ready for such an unexpected visit such as this. Ooh, just thinking about what I want to do to her makes me feel rather dizzy with excitement. This meet up should be a very interesting one at that.

::~(D o A)~::

I got too nervous when it came to picking an outfit to wear, so I just threw a floral printed wrap around my waist and remained in my bikini. It was so warm here more often than not, so I was pretty sure that what I was wearing would be perfectly fine. I glanced down at my charm, wrist watch, it was about two minutes after eight, and I was officially tardy. Well, that was great. Just perfect actually. I gathered up all the courage that I had and faced the music.

_Knock, knock, knock._

As soon as the door opened, my breath hitched. Tina was in nothing but sexy, feminine laced lingerie and… seemed to have been waiting for me. The mood was set perfectly to give off a romantic vibe. "You're late." She told me harshly, and I cringed. But she then looked both ways before taking my hand, leading me into her suite and closing the door. "You're lucky that I don't mind. Here, don't go anywhere my sweet." She approached me rather suddenly, which caused me to back right into the bare wall behind me. "Aha, trapped I see. Darlin' no one's escaped my wrath." As evil as that sounded, I still didn't care. Evil was sexy and she wore it well.

What started out as an innocent kiss upon my lips, began to turn into aggressive, stimulating lip locking, her hands roaming my body, feeling my breasts as she went along. It all just felt _so_ right. I became submissive to all her leading demands. As she kissed me, she lead both of us over to the beautifully draped canopy bed, the silk sheets and linens gathering all around us. She looked like an angel upon the pearl white sheets. She then flipped over and shoved me down forcefully upon her bed, beginning a long night of prowling between the sheets that I had only dreamed about. Finally, my sexiest fantasy was coming true.

::~(D o A)~::

I woke up with scratches, hickeys and bruises in every damn place imaginable. Wow, who knew that she could be so rough? Better yet, who knew that I'd _love_ it? That feisty 'Southern Belle' was perfect for me. Amazing in the sack and knew how to show you a good time. I turned over and noticed a piece of paper sitting there upon the vacant space beside me. I picked it up curiously and glanced at it, reading the contents.

_You were pretty great last night, where as I was pretty horny. This was a one time, late night rendezvous only. If you breathe a word about this, I might just have to kill you. And… you're still invisible to me. _

_Best regards!_

_Tina ;)_

Well, I suppose it was all too good to be true anyway.

_**The End**_

::~(D o A)~::

**(A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this little one shot that I have created for you. It just randomly came to my mind and I figured that I'd share it with you, so here it lies aha.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yamisangel101**


End file.
